


Please

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Inside (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watches the movements of his hands, touching and adjusting the steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prozacpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacpark/gifts).



A quiet _thud_ as he sets each part of the gun on the table between them. Her mouth is dry, and she remembers that she's holding a mug of steaming tea. Two swift clicks and the gun is back together, minus the magazine. Empty. Harmless.

Cold.

Rebecca shivers, gripping the mug tighter. She watches the movements of his hands, touching and adjusting the steel. She watches his eyes, focused and dark on his task. She's watching, so she sees him look up at her, sees the way his eyes change, the sudden tightness around his mouth.

"You know well how to do this, Rebecca," he doesn't call her Becky, and for that she is thankful. "Tell me why you asked me to stay."

He knows why. He wants her to say it.

Her heart thuds. Rebecca sets the mug down on the table, uncrosses, recrosses her legs. "I want to feel it," she says, her voice clear. She doesn't say "again" and she doesn't say "you". She does look into his eyes, daring him. She does scoot forward in her chair. She does say "please."


End file.
